The Last Sky Blue Pegasus
SuperWhyMovie's Movies Spoof of 1982 Rankin/Bass Productions/Topcraft/ITC Entertainment Film "The Last Unicorn." Cast *The Unicorn - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Lady Amalthea (The Unicorn's Human From) - Kiki (Kiki's Delivery Service) *The Evil Red Bull - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Schmendrick - Mowgli (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Molly Grue - Shanti (The Jungle Book 1 & 2) *Prince Lir - Tombo (Kiki's Delivery Service) *King Haggard - Jafar (Aladdin) *Mommy Fortuna - Adagio Dazzle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks) *Ruhk - Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) *Celaeno the Harpy - Diablo the Raven (Sleeping Beauty) *The Butterfly - Barry (Bee Movie) *Captain Cully - The Genie (Aladdin) *Jack Jingly - Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) *Maburk - Snips (w/Snails extra) (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *The Pirate Cat - Jiji (Kiki's Delivery Service) *The Skull - Rasputin (Anastasia) *The Tree - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) *The Two Hunters - Bob & Larry (VeggieTales) *The Old Farmer - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) Movie Used *The Last Unicorn (1982) Movie/TV Show Clips *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010-Present) *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) *Kiki's Delivery Service (1989) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Aladdin (1992) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks (2014) *The Return of Jafar (1994) *Bee Movie (2007) *The Road to El Dorado (2000) *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) *Anastasia (1997) *A Bug's Life (1998) *VeggieTales (1993-2015) *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) Chapters *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 1 - "Good Luck to you"/Main Title *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 2 - Barry's Song and Story *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 3 - The Search Begins *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 4 - Carnival Captors *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 5 - Mowgli Can See Her *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 6 - Mommy Knows Best *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 7 - Freedom for All *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 8 - Going on Together *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 9 - Bands of Outlaws *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 10 - Rescue...and Another Companion *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 11 - "Dragon!" *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 12 - "What Have you Done?" *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 13 - In King Jafar's Castle *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 14 - Setting In *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 15 - "Now That I'm a Woman" *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 16 - Jiji's Riddle *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 17 - "That's all I've got to Say" *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 18 - "What Makes the King Happy?" *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 19 - Memory of Wine *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 20 - Quest Through Time *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 21 - Victory and Liberation *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 22 - Separate Ways Home *The Last Sky Blue Pegasus - Part 23 - End Credits Quotes *''Kiki/Lady Amalthea:'' What have you done to me? I'm Rainbow Dash! *''Kiki/Lady Amalthea:'' I wish you let the Dragon take me. I wish you had left me to the raven *''Kiki/Lady Amalthea:'' I can feel this body dying all around me! Category:SuperWhyMovies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:My Little Pony Category:Channels Category:The Last Unicorn Movies-spoof Category:The Last Unicorn Movies